Merry Go Round
by Lady Katsaya
Summary: Grimmjow has finally found a rare horse he's been searching for for many years, but he gets far more than he bargained for when he meets the mysterious trainer. This small male is hiding a very big secret... and a nice ass behind a pair of tight jeans. Rated M for yaoi, language, nonocon, rape and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! Now I know I promised updates, and their coming, but I've had this idea jumping out at me for a while, so here it is, Merry Go Round! I'd love to thank my editor Brass for helping me out with this. **

**I don't own Bleach, yada yada...**

* * *

Pantera was in a rare form today. The massive, white-coated stallion bucked and fought with the trainers that were desperately trying to bring him back under control, inches away from claiming another career with every kick of his muscular legs. His sea-colored eyes were wide with wildness, his nostrils flared and fuming, his mouth open wide as he reeled against his perceived captivity.

At this rate, training him was impossible, let alone breeding him. He could end up injuring the mare involved. It hadn't even been ten minutes since he'd been pulled from his stable that his owner, a stern-faced, blue-haired man, called for a stop to the attempt.

"Forget it, stick him back in his stable, I'll have to pick a trainer and breeder myself." He remarked, in a voice just loud enough to be heard over the animal's braying and thrashing. As the beleaguered handlers directed Pantera to the stable, the man turned to leave, thinking to himself that he should hand-pick someone more qualified...

… And as if on cue, his cell phone rang. After a quick glance at the caller ID, he flipped it open and, out of annoyance, skipped the usual greeting.

"What is it, Nnoitra? I don't have time for this." He snapped in a deep, ominous baritone. Unfortunately, rather than being intimidated, the man on the other end laughed shrilly, much to the frustration of the person being called.

"Well, Grimmjow, I guess ya don't wanna hear that I found that rare golden Italian horse ya were lookin' for!" Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, staring at his phone. Not without suspicion of course, because Nnoitra was certainly the type to play a prank involving Grimm's years-long search for this specific breed of horse.

"You better not be lying to me Nnoi…" He growled in warning.

"Nope!" In a still suspiciously mirthful tone, Nnoitra continued, "Some smugglers ended up bringing one over, a breeder got it from them after busting their dumb asses."

There was a pause, just long enough for Grimmjow to start asking a question about this, but Nnoitra immediately cut him off.

"Oh, the guy trains horses too, I've only heard good things about 'em." He added, as an afterthought.

Normally, this would require many more questions, and once Grimm recovered from his surprise, he had a couple ready on his tongue. However, something told him that he shouldn't be looking the gift horse in the mouth after so long…

"Alright, email me the info. I'll head out there as soon as I can." He swiped his identification bracelet, stepped into his office, having to shift the phone between his shoulder and his ear to do so.

It took him a good couple of seconds to cross the length of the enormous office, which was dominated by a huge window overlooking the race track. Apart from this, there was little else that took advantage of the expanse of space, the desk being small, and the room having little else to occupy it. He say on the soft, padded leather chair and pressed the power button on his computer, waiting for it to boot up.

"Yeah, will do, Grimm." His friend said, "But there's one problem. That horse, its a male. You might wanna get Szayel out there as well."

It took Grimm a couple of seconds for this to register. _This complicates matters,_ he thought, even with Nnoitra's suggestion to call in their resident mad scientist. Or, as it was, 'vain, incredibly-hard-to-work-with' scientist.

"Fine. Have the pink haired bastard meet me at my house. Tell him to pack for at least 3 months." He ended the call with a terse "Bye" and set the phone on the desk, logging into the computer and immediately checking his email. Within a minute or so, his friend's message popped into his 'Spam' folder, where Grimm normally put Nnoi's correspondence.

"Shoten Stables and Training... hm. Interesting sounding place." He mumbled to himself, picking up his phone to make another call. He jotted down the rest of the information in surprisingly eloquent handwriting as the phone rang.

"Urahara's Shoten Horse Ranch, this is Urahara, how may I help you~?" A cheerful falsetto voice answered, giving Grimm a moment of pause.

"Ah, yeah. I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Ah! Mr. Jeagerjaques, yes! Your friend called earlier to let me know you'd be contacting us. You're looking for a trainer and _breeder_, yes?" There was a special emphasis on the word 'breeder'. Grimm started to get the feeling that Urahara was very interested in his job.

"Yeah. Think you guys can handle the job? Of course I'll be staying the whole time." He continued, trying to keep the incredulity from his voice.

"That is not a problem!" A loud clap came through the line, making Grimm more than a little annoyed. "We will have everything ready when you get here! Luckily our star trainer and breeder just returned from a job and is very willing to work! Well then, adieu, Mister Jeagerjaques!"

The call ended. Grimm shook his head, deciding to clear out of the track and get Pantera home before he needed to make any more weird phone calls.

When Grimm arrived, the silver Camaro resting in his driveway let him know that his good friend Szayel had once again broken into his home. He'd been doing this for years, now, ever since the one night he'd gotten drunk with the pink-haired rabble-raiser in the house. Szayel had seized the opportunity, swiped Grimm's house key, and made copies at a hardware store in town before Grimm was any the wiser. He couldn't be rid of the guy since.

"Got everything packed, Pinky?" Grimm grunted as he opened up the front door, before Szayel even had a chance to greet him. He wasn't going to give Szayel the satisfaction of thinking he'd been surprised. This didn't affect the scientist at all as he grinned and laid back on the couch, taking a sip of the wine he'd pilfered.

"I sure do. Now, why are we disappearing off the map for 3 months again?" He asked, as Grimm headed up to his room.

"Nnoi finally found that horse I've been looking to breed Pantera with." Grimm shouted down. "But it's a male, so I need ya to work your sciency shit on em and make a baby."

Szayel frowned, shaking his head at the crass language Grimmjow used to describe the breeding process. _Simpler minds. They see science as some kind of magic._

"Fine, I'll go, since I am curious anyways!" He agreed. And so it was.

Not long after, Grimm came back down the stairs and set down a couple of large duffel bags near the front exit. Checking the doors and windows around the house and making sure they were locked, Grimm couldn't help but think that things were looking up.

The last thing was to lock the front door as they left, and to this end, Grimm fished for his keys as he lugged the bags out. To his annoyance, however, Szayel put his own key in the lock, turning it shut, before they went out to the truck. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**And that's it! Lets hope Grimmjow doesn't get charged with murder hohoho~,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I'm just dropping off this tiny update and some good news! I will finally be getting glasses after two long years and that means longer chapters! Yayyy! So look forward to it. **

**I don't own shit, yadda yadda, read it!**

* * *

The ride to the ranch was indeed a long one, Grimmjow claiming his phone was dead more than once to avoid hearing Szayel's annoying complaints about how tired he was. It was a two day ride, Grimmjow only stopping to eat and sleep (Again, courtesy of Szayel) before finally making it to their destination. He sighed heavily as he directed his large deep blue truck onto the property, the shoten owner standing in wait since he had called ahead and told him he was close. The truck threw up dust as he pulled in, stopping when the oddly dressed man held up his hand. "That is fine, Grimmjow-kun~" The older man pranced around to the front of the truck, holding out his hand. "Welcome! I am Kisuke Urahara! I run this lovely little ranch! So, you are here for the breeding yes?" Grimmjow held back the urge to shudder, nodding at him. "Uh, yeah. Sorry it took us so long, there was an issue with the trailer unhitching, thank to a certain pink haired _someone_." He growled out, tossing Szayel a dark glare. The aforementioned man simply tossed his hair and huffed, driving around the truck to park in front of the main building. "Honestly, I apologized, didn't I? I didn't see you when I was backing out and the trailer unhitched and rolled away a few feet. Your precious horse is fine, I looked over him myself, stop being such a baby."

Urahara held up his hands as he watched Grimmjow grip his steering wheel tightly, smiling nervously. "Gentleman please. Let's not fight. Follow me, Mr. Grimmjow, I will show you where you can house your horse." Grimmjow grunted, nodding as he shifted back into drive, Urahara hopping onto his horse and riding deeper into the shoten ranch. Driving slowly, Grimmjow was able to get a good look around. The ranch was massive, wide fields of green housing a few horses. Off in the near distance, he could see the main ranch, which was probably an acre across itself. Whistling, he stopped when he heard soft music, stopping as Urahara stopped his small black mare by a gate, smiling. "Woah, Benehime. Ah, he's at it again."

Turning off his truck, Grimmjow hopped out the driver's seat and walked over to take a look, azure irises widening. Neon orange hair flew through the air, pulled back into a waist length ponytail. A lithe body spun as the owner danced gracefully, a massive black Clydesdale prancing around them. The body twisted and turned with practiced elegance, sliding under the horse then jumping over it using the saddle before stopping, the music coming to an end. Grimmjow was out of his truck at this point, clapping loudly. The sound startled the dancer, honey colored eyes whipping up to meet his own bright blues, widening before they quickly looked away. "Ichigo-kun, come here, come here~" Urahara cooed, waving his hand as Grimmjow surveyed the boy.

He had a lithe swimmer's body, boyish face with full pink lips and wide, expressive cocoa eyes that changed colors due to his emotions. And with those tight jeans, he was definitely gifted in the hip and ass area. "Ichigo, this is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He's here to have you breed and train his horse." Ichigo smiled fully, white teeth gleaming in the sun. "Welcome! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm the breeder and trainer here, I hope I can help. Did you bring both of the horses?" Grimmjow smiled back, a small flicker of pride swelling in his chest as he watched the freckles on the boys face light up as he blushed. "I only brought my horse, Pantera. I was told you had the horse I was looking for. "

Ichigo blinked in confusion, Grimmjow pointing to a field behind him. A shimmering pale gold stallion was grazing, Ichigo's face growing stormy. "No. He's been through enough and an unruly mare would not be helpful!" The larger male grinned at him, Ichigo doing his best to fight back a blush. "Didn't say it was a mare, cutie. My assistant here can't breed two stallions. I will be staying for a year to oversee everything." He told him, the orangette growling as he pushed past him. "There's nothing to oversee! You can leave now!" Grimmjow strong hand was quick as lightening, dragging Ichigo against his chest as he growled seductively into his ear. "Nuh-uh, princess. You gotta train my horse. And a year is plenty of time to change your mind, _Strawberry~_" Ichigo gulped, biting his lip as a slick tongue ran over his ear. This would not end well for him, not at all.

* * *

**Looks like Ichi is in for a longggg ride~ Let's see how things play out. Also there is a super big surprise in this story, ufufufu~**


End file.
